Soccer game
by LolaBeth
Summary: Paul's a quaterback and suze is at the game. Then at the afterparty Jesse and paul get into a BIG fight including a revolver. p.S fluff and J.S to keep the balance P.s review and tell me who you want for the end Paul or Jesse. JUST REVIEW YOUR CHOICE!


Paul and Suze, a random soccer game

_**Paul and Suze, a random soccer game. It's one with Jesse in too!**_

"Come on Paul!!" Kelly squealed running around the soccer field in her annoying little cheerleading uniform. God, she was ANNOYING! And so is Paul, since when has he been a quarterback and today one of his little jock friends drops out and Paul's here playing like a professional! Oh and he's got the whole cheerleading team squealing his name. The whole schools here and more or less all of Carmel High. Our soccer teams playing there rubbish one. Ceecee has to be here (as she's a journalist on the school paper and covering the event) and this is how I find myself cheering a load of jocks instead of in Jesse's arms. Oh and Adam has joined us with bags of popcorn and a years supply of Oreo's and corndogs. "Come on Brad!! I love you!!" Debbie squeals. Yep she's next to us cheering on my darling step brother who's just standing around and checking out the other cheerleaders and instantly forgetting about his darling girlfriend Debbie who has billions of boxes of Ben and Jerry's ice cream next to her.

"Oreo Suze?" Adam yells in my ear over the noise our supporters are making.

"Games nearly ending and we're winning!" Ceecee yelled leaping up and throwing popcorn all over my BRAND new black J.Crew dress.

"Then can we leave!" I pleaded brushing the popcorn over stupid Debbie who'll probably eat it. My plans are watching a romantic comedy with Jesse because mom and Andy are in Florida and Brad will be at Paul's house for the celebration party and David's at a slumber party, well a boy's version of a slumber party. We're probably going to watch Gone with the wind or something.

"We won!!" Adam screamed hugging Ceecee who's left her notepad in my laps. Did I tell you Ceecee and Adam are now dating? Well they are. 'Yay! That's swell." I said with forced enthusiasm, when did I use the word swell?

"To the locker rooms for interviews before the Carmel high reporter gets there!" Ceecee snapped dragging me up and leading us to the boy's locker room.

Luckily they're all dressed apart from a certain somebody who's shirtless, and god he had good abs. Oh you guessed, Carmel's very own sex god. But I ignored him and followed Ceecee to Brad as we got his "opinion" which consisted of praising Paul.

"Hey Sexy," said a deep voice next to me. I turned to see Paul smelling of luscious cologne. His dark hair looked HOT and he looked really sexy and wet… Oh he probably had a shower, also a reason why his hair was wet.

Oh and he was shirtless six packs…

"What do you want Paul?" I asked, no matter how hot he is Paul is evil and he tried to kill me and tongue rape me.

"What do I want…? Good question, you on my bed with champagne dripping all over you. I'd clean you…" Paul smirked running his hand through his curls. O.k. that was disgusting, Jesse never thinks like that!!

"Shut up Slater or I swear to god I'll…" Paul just smirked and interrupted me. "Do what get Rico Suave, he wont care." grinned Paul. OHMIGOD!! Is he trying to imply that Jesse doesn't love me? Well he does. He told me and he looked me right in the eye. A jock near us called Curtis had fallen into a spasm of laughter after listening to our conversation. Oh don't I just LOVE Paul.

"Shut up Curtis or I'll punch you into next week!" I snapped. That's when Paul's tongue got through my lips and we ended up kissing. I completely forgot I was in the guy's locker room or the fact Curtis was watching us. I just suddenly remembered the taste of Paul's lips and his mouth which tasted like breath mints. And then my hands snaked their way around his neck and I was practically leaning against a bench will him on top of me. When Ceecee yelled, "SUZE!! HURRY UP YOU CAN HOOK UP WITH SLATER LATER ON!!" Just when you thought your friends kept secrets! Then Kelly ran in squealing Paul's name when she saw his hands undoing the zip of my dress. Whoops. "SLUT!" Kelly yelled at me. Wow she was speaking the truth for once! What am I doing with Paul when I'm supposed to be with Jesse…? O.k. rephrase that I love Jesse but I lust over Paul. That's when I realized the locker room was silent, a rarity at our school. Time for me to leave, all I need is a grand exit.

"Come on Ceecee, oh and Brad the elephants calling you, the elephant Debbie…" I said linking arms with Ceecee and walking out. OH COME ON, that's not a grand exit!

"You and Paul were practically doing it! God Suze what are you going to do at his party, act like nothing happened?" Ceecee demanded. O.k. now she looked angry and she had a right to be she's the type of girl who likes to be ALL faithful. "Oh that's o.k. I'm bringing Jesse with me." I said truthfully. Now Jesse was alive I had a chance to show of my HOT boyfriend Kelly could have Paul all I cared he's history! "What to make Paul jealous and beg you to date him!" Ceecee snapped. O.k. Paul had already begged me and I'd declined his kind offer because Paul's a player and he'd probably get bored of me. I just shrugged and Ceecee gave me a lift home.

Half an hour Jesse and me were outside Paul's mansion. I had put on a black miniskirt and a black button up shirt with half the buttons undone so you could clearly see the top part of my bra. And a large black belt with knee length black boots. Jesse had a pair of brown leather pants and a plain white tee shirt. Unlike Paul he didn't have a good fashion sense. This was proved when Paul walked up to the open door wearing black shadow shorts and white shiny sneakers, once again shirtless oh and he had a black tie tied loosely around his neck. Everything on him seemed to be designer; he looked like someone of an Abercrombie & Flitch catwalk, delicious and irresistible.

"Hey Suzie looking sexy, Rico so glad you could make it lets hope Suzie didn't make you." He grinned leading us to his back yard where everyone was either in the pool or the hot tub. There was a huge table full of alcoholic drinks and snacks; it looked like some type of feast.

"Where is Mr. Slaski?" Jesse asked looking around. Oh yeah like he'd be wondering around while Paul's party's in full swing. Paul looked at Jesse if he was crazy, you can't exactly blame him. "In Hogwarts, he's got a check up. Retardation…" Paul explained, "Refreshments are in the kitchen, snacks are outside. Catch you later." He winked at me then joined his friends by the pool.

"Suze! Jesse!" Ceecee called running towards us, "me and Adam are going to the beach you want to join us?" The beach! Oh god she really had lost the plot.

"We're fine, maybe later." Said Jesse kindly.

I nodded my head and Ceecee ran back to Adam and Jesse lead me back inside. Oh we're going to do some serious making out!! Jesse seemed to be checking all the rooms finally he walked into the library and closed the doors behind him. But instead of kissing me, oh no he just walked to a pile of books on mediators. "We need to learn more Querida," he said starting to read the book. OH GOD!! We could have done this back home. "I'll get drinks," I said walking out back outside. "Hey dollface, miss me?" Paul asked grabbing my waist and pulling me to him and leading me into the kitchen where there seemed to be a lot

Of whisky, Champagne and beer, oh and A LOT of food.

"Try this." Said Paul said putting some sort of sushi into my open mouth. Acutely it was quite nice and I immediately wanted more! What I hadn't eaten since my lunch which had been salad. "Stop it Paul, I'm dieting, cutting down on carbs." I snapped. He gave me a strange look and got two mojitos out of the sub zero fridges and handed me one. "Are you listening to me? NO CARBS!" I snapped. "Oh no just to think about drinking something other than water," he said sarcastically rolling his eyes from behind me and leaning his head on my shoulder. Then stroking my throat so I leaned back, that's when he poured the mojito in my mouth. LOVELY! Jesse had told me I was getting round… THANKS PAUL!! But I couldn't spit it out so I swallowed it and turned around to look at Paul then I slapped him not really hard but in a teasing way. He just moaned and started to kiss my neck I gently pushed him away. "Suze…" he moaned. Oh god I so wanted him! "Stop it Paul! Now lets go back outside." I said leading him to back to his back yard.

"Strip blackjack." One of the jocks called and Paul led me to the table everyone was playing it on. The players were 2 jocks, Brad, Debbie and me and Paul.

The first round I got 4 aces, great. Well at least Jesse wasn't here. "Wait isn't Paul going to be all protective?" Debbie asked laughing like a mad person (she was currently sitting on Brad) "No that's her boyfriend's job and he's inside reading." Paul explained, "Anyway what you going to start with Suze?" Now everyone was staring at me. Oh great, but hey come on it's a party. I slowly unbuttoned my shirt and threw it at some dumb nerd by the snack table. Ha, he was blushing! Thank god it wasn't a plain one; at least it was a black lacy one! That I knew Paul was staring at as well as uncorking a bottle of rum. Since when do NORMAL people drink rum? It tastes horrible! Next it was Paul's turn he just did one of his sneakers.

By the end of the game we were all pretty drunk I was left in a bra, skirt and fishnets oh and Paul's tie was daggling down my neck. O.k. I don't normally wear fishnets but I thought me and Jesse were going to be making out. Paul was only left in his shadow pants; he'd been good at making 21. Debbie was in her underwear and Brad and the other 2 jocks were in boxers. Though Paul wasn't in his yet, even if everyone could see the waistbands of his Calvin Klein's. By this point I was sitting on Paul with my arms around his neck. "O.k. I'm leaving, I'm not playing this anymore," I complained leaning back; Kelly was glaring over at us. Deliberately in front of Kelly I kissed Paul slowly and smiled when he grabbed the small of my back and leaned me back. "God Slater can you keep you hands of each one another for five seconds?" Dopey complained. Ha, jealous!

"Slater gets of my Querida!!" Jesse yelled, we turned to see Jesse with a revolver in his hand looking ANGRY. My bad.


End file.
